Milos Masaryk (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Milos Masaryk Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Professional Criminal Legal Status: Citizen of Czechoslovakia with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former agent of Count Nefaria, the Red Ghost, the Mandarin, and the Titanium Man Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Milos Masaryk was a Soviet intelligence agent assigned to security duty at the private laboratory of inventor Anton Vanko. Vanko was engaged in the development of advanced technological weaponry and armament. His first completed project was a full body suit of armor which he himself would later wear as the Soviet operative code-named the Crimson Dynamo. His second finished project was a helmet and harness into which offensive radiation-beam weaponry called a “power horn" was integrated. Vanko offered this invention to Masaryk, and with government approval, began to instruct the Soviet agent on its use Place of Birth: Bratislava, Czechoslovakia Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #56 History Some time after Professor Vanko defected to America, the Soviet government dispatched Masaryk to avenge the disgrace caused by the inventor. Masaryk was given a special, heavily insulated costume and code-named the Unicorn because of the head-mounted discharge cone of the weapons system he wore. The Unicorn confronted Iron Man, the person instrumental in getting Vanko to defect, and coerced him into accompanying him back to the Soviet Union where the secrets of Iron Man's armor could be unlocked. Iron Man escaped, however, and permitted the enemy agent to go free. The Unicorn then entered a short-lived alliance with Count Nefaria in hopes of acquiring some funds for his subversive activities. Their scheme, however, was thwarted by the X-Men. Returning to his native Czechoslovakia, Masaryk voluntarily underwent a special treatment by the experimental "hyper-activator" device designed by the government to augment physical strength. Masaryk's several month delay in reporting back to his superiors had raised suspicions as to his loyalty, and so he was forced to undergo weeks of brainwashing before serving as a test subject for the hyper-activator device. The treatments not only endowed him with superhuman strength, but it also undid the effects of his brainwashing. Thus, as soon as the treatments were finished, Masaryk turned on the scientists who had empowered him and destroyed their machine so they could not create any more such as him. Donning a redesigned version of his power-horn weaponry he fled, hoping to find a means to cure himself of an unfortunate side-effect of the treatment, accelerated cellular deterioration. Returning to America, the Unicorn first tried to coerce the Congress of the United States into giving him funds to finance the investigation of the causes of his advanced aging. Iron Man managed to thwart this plan, but the Unicorn once again eluded capture. The Unicorn then sought the help of the renegade Soviet scientist, the Red Ghost. The Red Ghost attempted to use the Unicorn as a mere henchman, but the Unicorn ultimately managed to overpower him. When the Ghost proved incapable of curing his ailment, the Unicorn left him and sought the Mandarin. The Mandarin turned the Unicorn into his "body-slave" and used him in one of his many attacks on Iron Man. Through a mind transference device he had devised, the Mandarin was even trapped in the Unicorn's body for a short time. The Unicorn then contacted the Titanium Man, who promised to find a cure for him if he defeated Iron Man. The disease having begun to affect his brain, the Unicorn readily agreed. For the first time Iron Man managed to apprehend his longtime foe. Iron Man placed the Unicorn in a cryogenic cylinder and gave him a chemical bath designed to arrest his cellular deterioration. By the time the Unicorn was accidentally freed months later, the treatment was apparently successful. However, the disease had damaged the Unicorn's mind enough so that he was now insane. After yet another battle with Iron Man, the Unicorn, deprived of his rocket belt, escaped. He was last seen heading out to sea, hoping to rendezvous with the Titanium Man, who, unknown to him, had been deported to the Soviet Union months before. Characteristics Height: 6' 2" Weight: 220 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Superhuman Strength: The Unicorn is superhumanly strong and, at his peak, he is capable of lifting about 15 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The Unicorn's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The soft tissues of the Unicorn's body are dozenz of times harder than those of an odinary human, making him highly resistant to physical injury. His body can repel .50 caliber machine gun fire, withstand open flame to 900 degrees Fahrenheit, and resist Iron Man's repulsor rays at maximum blast at a distance of 20 feet without sustaining injury. Known Abilities: As a former Soviet intelligence agent, the Unicorn has been trained in hand-to-hand combat, is proficient with numerous types of weaponry, and is skilled in the arts of espionage. Miscellaneous *'Power Horn:' The Unicorn wears headgear equipped with an energy projector that tunes to various frequency and power levels including infrared and ultraviolet lasers, microwaves, laser-path guided electron and neutron beams. The power supply is a flat array of nuclear powered thermoelectric cells in Unicorn's belt which turn out about 1.2 kilowatts. **'Force Blasts' - The e-beam and n-beam have tremendous concussive power (on the order of 50 pounds of TNT at effective ranges of 75 feet). **'Magnetic Levitation' - The Uncorn can magnetically raise objects... **'Force Field' - The Unicorn can generate a protective force field... **'Thermal Beam' - The Unicorn can project a beam of infrared radiation... *'Rocket Belt:' The Unicorn also wears a rocket belt equipped with twin, high-efficiency electric micro turbines which use a small supply of very volatile fuel that enables the wearer to cruise at 180 miles per hour (or with its maximum take-off weight of 450 pounds: 75 miles per hour) to an altitude of about 3,000 feet for a maximum of 200 minutes. The dense osmium gyroscopes located in the rear of the belt provide some stability and allow navigation through computer-aided terrain-following mini-radar. Notes *The Unicorn had been suffering from a degenerative cellular condition that had seriously affected his mind. In his last confirmed appearance he was seen attempting to walk to the Soviet Union from New York and was assumed to have drowned. Trivia * List of Appearances * Tales of Suspense #56 - First Appearance * Fantastic Four Annual #3 * Uncanny X-Men #22 * Uncanny X-Men #23 * Iron Man #4 * Iron Man #15 * Iron Man #16 (Flashback) * Iron Man #15 * Iron Man #16 (Flashback) * Iron Man #15 * Iron Man #16 * Defenders #13 (Flashback) * Iron Man #58 (Flashback) * Iron Man #57 * Iron Man #58 * Iron Man #68 * Iron Man #113 * Iron Man #113 * Iron Man #115 * Iron Man #154 Related Articles * Unicorn (Stockpile) * Unicorn (Remont 4) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Silver Age Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force Field